Broken Friendship
by truc2707052
Summary: Truc, Thao, and Jackie's friendship. Is the friendship going to be enternal? Or is it going to end? Find out, in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Ahh!" I yelled. I woke up at 7:00 AM. "Shut up, Truc! I'm trying to sleep! Can't you see what time is it?" Thao yelled. I looked at the clock and noticed it was earlier than I usually wake up. I thought, well today's the first day of Giao Ly and TNTT. Isn't this great? It's going to be the same as usual. Michael's not going to talk to me.

At TNTT, I was excited for the new groups. I hoped I was in the same group as my sister's. (Thao) "Umm.. I'm not very sure which group I'm in." Some girl came up to Thao. I looked to see who it was. The girl had long hair in a ponytail and was shorter than me. "Hi! I'm Thao, it looks like you're in the group called "Maria Goretti". And you see her? That's my twin sister. Her name is Truc." Thao said. She pointed at me. "Hi! I'm Truc!" I said and smiled. The girl was happy and started to talk to me and Thao more often. par par I was very happy to have a new friend with us. We chat with her everyday and played runescape together. We talked on the phone, like about once or twice and she was our best friend. I thoughted she can help me rescued me from my pain and saddness. But then I was wrong. Everything ended in May.

I talked to Jackie and asked "What's happening? Is it true that you and Michael are together? Is it!" I typed on the Yahoo messenger. My heart was pounding as I waited for her to reply. She answered "I don't want to betray you or Michael.." And she never answered back. par par :In July: par par At the carnival, I got up all the guts I got and ran to look for Jackie. She was around at the church. I found her and said "I need to talk to you!" I yelled. She said "Let go of me!", she did some karate move on me, and I let go of her. And I fell to my knees and said "Why..?" Everyone has been brainwashed to Jackie's side. Why is she like this? Why is she doing this to us? And one day, I found out. She was jealous of us all along. Why would she be jealous of us? Is it because I'm popular? Is it? I never even think I'm popular. I didn't understand a thing. That was the last time I've ever talked to Jackie. Ever since then, we've never spoken. Khoa, Khoi, Khiem, Matthew, Christina, Shawn, and many other people were brainwashed. And the very same day, the last time I spoke to Jackie, I told Sarah, only thing to tell her: Good-bye. Socrates told Michael the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been months since that moment happened. I went straight home after that. My sister and I never spoke to her ever again, until that day. It was that day when TNTT camp was going on. The camp took 3 days and 2 nights. The camp site was very close to the other campers. The trees were redwood and reached up almost all the way up to the sky. There was a small creek towards down the mountain and a huge lake in the valley. It was a Saturday night, when she finally spoke to me. "I need help on this!" she told me. I helped her out with that problem that she had. It was actually easy. She ran to her friends and started talking again. I noticed that she was always watching my move, whenever I left and disappeared into the trees. She would watch me and my sister as we talk with each other. I stood near a tree and a Huynh Truong came up to me. "Having fun?" "No." He looked a little shocked and asked why. I told him that the games weren't as fun as last years. There wasn't a water ballon fight or dodgeball. He just said "Oh." He walked away. I was by myself again.

Whenever I was alone, I usually asked myself_ "_Why am I here at TNTT? Why did I even come? I could've stayed home instead of feeling this depression." _Am I truly needed here?_ I thought about it, I thought that I was going to quit right after this camp was over. But then, I didn't, anyways. I decided to stay. I kept walking my path that I believed that I should take. It's my life, so i decided to keep on staying on the road. Every single Saturday after that camp, was hell. I felt depressed each Saturday. I couldn't become normal at school. "What's wrong, Truc?" They would usually ask. I always had this sad look on my face. Even I didn't know that it actually happened. I don't even want to make that face to make people worry.

That one Saturday, my sister and I were promoted as a_ Doi Truong_. (A leader) Jackie looked at us with hatred and jealousy in her eyes. People started clapping as we walked up. "Stop clapping!" Jackie told her friends. Her friends looked at her as if they didn't understand why that shouldn't clap. Her friends asked Jackie why and Jackie didn't reply. She continued to look at me and my sister as we took the new scraf of a Doi Truong. Her eyes filled with jealously. When they called my name for the Doi Truong, I was shocked and asked _Do I really deserve to be a Doi Truong?_ I went up to get the scraf anyways. I didn't want to disappoint anybody. They took my old scarf, and they gave me the new one. I walked back with it and wore it the rest of the day. Ever since that day, she started to start screaming and getting attention from the Huynh Truongs. Not everyone liked the screaming. Sometimes, a Huynh Truong had to tell her to stop screaming and shut up. That scream of her's was so loud that my ears hurt. The female Huynh Truongs liked the screaming, though. They said it was the _Thieu Spirit_. That spirit was coming from the Devil's evil spirit, obliviously. All that attention she wanted made me sick.

I was always noticed because I had my twin sister with me. We were always the attention magnet. I never wanted any attention. I'd rather be some girl in a crowd all the time. To me, it's kind of scary if teenagers and adults are staring at you all the time. For some reason, Jackie have always loved that attention. But the attention that she wanted was from me and my sister. I noticed her sometimes, just randomly turned around and see her looking at me. Immediately, she'll start talking to some of her friends. I figured she did that so that it'll make her look _popular_. Sometimes, she'll even speak vietnamese just to make her sound smart. I didn't care whether she spoke english or vietnamese. It made me tired and sick each time she tried to get my attention. I always just spaced out. She acts as if she's smart at morse, but she hasnt' written a single code down. It doesn't impress me. _Why do you keep acting like that?_ _It's not going to work._ Why couldn't she just start talking shit to my face? I'd rather have a backstabber like that than never saying anything outloud. She hasn't even talked behind my back, ever.

A year has passed. TNTT camp was going to start soon. We didn't get our name tags until we got onto the mountain. There were portable bathrooms, and only one "sink". _How ghetto._ Why would TNTT afford a place with bathrooms? The night fall has taken over the sun. It was "TNTT by Night". There was many funny skits, especially Nghia Si's. Jackie's group was the 2nd funniest. Jackie was being the 2nd main character. She was screaming and talking really loud. I knew that she didn't do this durning practice because she only wanted to do it now because I was here. I watched as one of Jackie's friend being the main character. The skit ended. My group finished the scvanger hunt and got to the _Leu Thanh The_ before Jackie's group got there. That night, I couldn't sleep, so I had to sneak out and sleep with my mom. One of my group members was taking too much space and was talking in her sleep.

The second day of Camp, we had to run around to do a lap. It was nothing. But I only got to sleep for 1.5 hours, so I didn't have the energy to run. Jackie and her friend got this personal prize for praying at the Leu Thanh The. I saw a smirk on her face by the tip of my eye. I kept looking at the ground so that it'll look I'm just being bored. She continued to keep screaming and getting my attention. _This is so boring..._ Jackie keeps bothering me and I got sick of it. I drew the logo of this camp and I didn't get a prize. _What's the point of even coming here?_ I got pissed. They forgot about me and my sister! Night fall came over the sky again. We sneaked into our mom's tent and fell asleep right after we laid down. I was exhasted. My body sore, every single muscle was over used. _I'm going to quit TNTT after this camp. This time for sure._ I closed my eyes, tears running down my face. The next day, I woke up with a start. _Finally, the last day of camp has finally come._ I stood up and got out of the tent. I brushed my teeth and went to the restroom. When they gave out the prizes, nothing was for my group or for me. I looked down. _I'm not needed here._

We had this event, it was a morse and semphore message we had to decode. We decoded them and gave them to our group members. One of them said "You were useless today, you didn't do anything. Only me and my friend had to do everything." I turned away. _I knew it! I really am useless._ The day came to a close, it was 5:00 PM. The Huynh Truong called out the people who entered the Logo Contest. I turned around, my heart skipped a beat. _Why did they decided to do it now? _"Cecilia Pham Thien Truc." They called me up. I walked up and got the prize, same for my sister. Then it was this improvement reward. They actually rewarded me with the improvement reward. I looked at it, and asked myself "I actually improved?". On the bus ride home, I knew that God gave me a sign that he's telling me to stay in TNTT. I looked up in the sunset sky and said "Thank you, God."


	3. Chapter 3

_Why do I feel this way?_

I returned to school 8 days after TNTT camp. I woke up early that morning and got out of bed. I jumped out of bed and wore my school uniform. I looked in the mirror and spaced out for a few minutes. I thought about that moment when she talked about me, when she looked at me with hatred and jealousy. "Truc, Thao! Wake up. It's time to eat." My mom yelled from the kitchen. I opened the bathroom door and walked to the kitchen. I decided to forget about camp and keep myself busy with school. It was the only thing that I can do right now. I ate my breakfast and my mom drove my sister and me to school. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the school in front of me. _School starts right now._ I walked past the school's gates and saw all my friends from last year. I looked at all the students that are attending the same school as I am. _I'm ready._

A month passed after school started. I was getting used to getting up in the morning for Geometry. It was much earlier than I usually woke up, but I've gotten used to it. Durning a class, I started to think about that moment at summer school. It was a weird and awakard moment. I didn't even hear what she said. There was another girl that dislike me. Her name was Tu Tran. It was an afternoon when she said that to me.

"Thao, Truc, do you guys think you're ugly?"

I was too busy talking to one of my friends, laughing and playing. Thao, though, heard it, but ignored it. I later found out that she said that to my sister and I. _What?_ I didn't exactly cared what she think of me. I already knew that she hated me from the start. Especially in 7th grade. She asked me if I hated her. I answered no. "Yeah, right." she said, while sitting down. She turned her back on me. I just looked at her back and thought, _why do you think I hate you? Do you hate me? _Weird, I thought that was weird. At first I didn't care, but one time I heard some of my friends talking about her. They said she was a backstabber in 2nd grade. That was when everything turned black. _I already have enough trouble. Stop bothering me. If you hate me, stop talking to me._ How annoying. I always go home from school saying "I'm tired." I wasn't tired, I was sick and tired of people hating me. **Why are they jealous of me?** What do I have that they don't?

Usually, when I jog, I usually think about my problems. I decided to join Cross-Country. Tu Tran and some of my friends decided to join too. I wasn't surprised. I overheard Tu saying that she wanted to join so that there's a picture of her in the yearbook. I had different reasons. One day, I was in the Girls' restroom, Tu was in there. One my friends made me took a step back. I accidentily stepped on Tu, but it wasn't serious. It was just a little bump, so I took my foot off her foot. I turned around and saw her cold stare. My mind started racing. _Why is she looking at me with a cold stare? _

"Oh, sorry." I said with a smile on my face. I continued to talk to my friend. Suddenly, Tu started to talk to my friend, as if she was trying to take my friend away from me. I was left alone again. She was like another Jackie that entered my school life, expect she talks behind my back and talk shit about me. _It doesn't matters._ I walked outside and talked to my sister and friends. _Am I needed in Cross-Country? _There wasn't many people in Cross-Country, that's why I decided to join. TNTT started to recruit again. I came that day, and it didn't really matter if I did went or not. Nothing matter. The first day of TNTT was a **chill-out day**. They watched this boring movie and ate chips and soda. _What a waste of time. I shouldn't have come here._ Jackie was there, screaming again. Showing off that she has a _Doi Pho _scraf. (Sub-Leader) I didn't care, I just wanted to go home. Everytime I went to TNTT, I feel like crying. I have never shedded tears after my _friend _ backstabbed me.

I fell onto the bed at home. I started to explore my memories of what happened this week. _I'm so tired. . . _ I'm not needed at school and TNTT. I went to church on Sunday. I looked at cross where Jesus laid. Father, why was I born to feel such misery? Is this my punishment? What have I done wrong? My body weakened. I felt so tired, I took naps almost everyday. One time, I almost fell asleep durning church. My eyes were always sad. I kept walking on the lonely road. It was only me and my sister. I knew my sister felt the same that I do, but we don't talk about it. We could already feel it from the heart. I knew I wasn't all alone, I had my sister, family, and God. I kept walking until I reached the end of the road. I hoped it would be done.

"You hate me, huh?"

Tu said that to me, just when I first met her. I looked at her strangely. _Why did she asked me this? I don't even know her._ Tu was just this girl who sat in front of me. That was all.

"I don't."

She smiled. Or was it a smirk? I thought for sure when she asked me that question, she had a smirk on her face. Was she trying to make me hate her? Why would she want people to hate her? Does she want me to get jealous of her? My mind filled with questions like these. _Forget her._ I didn't paid any attention to her until I was an 8th grader. Still, that moment burned into my mind. I still couldn't forget about it durning summer vacation. It didn't work. And now she's here to finish the job she planned last year. I knew it was coming. But I didn't know what was going to happen. The only thing I knew was that I should be ready for whatever is thrown to my face. I have my guard up.


End file.
